BRAND NAME: bad ass bella!
by twilightmamaof3
Summary: what if when edward left instead of turning into a zombie she became a bad ass. What will the cullens do when they return? A/N: thank u to my co-author dawn mason-cullen
1. proface

_**PROFACE:**_

When you have everything you ever wanted in life, When your broken heart has been healed and everything that had been taken is

given back. You should be as happy as can be right?

well thats what you would think , but what if your day cant fix your night what if what you became

when you were down is what you stayed? As much as i felt it was my duty to be true to my love my evil side was out and running

what if your bad side was to smart, to cunning?

would you be able to change? even for your true love.

or will he get up and leave, this time for good.


	2. chap1:7 month leave

_**Chapter#1: 7 month leave**_

_**bellas pov:**_

**-7 months after the cullens had left-**

Jake said he couldnt handle the way i was acting. Fuck him! This is the new me. Deal with it. I thought as i busted out the window of the nice car. Getting in and starting it up takeing off. "_please bella"_ my edward elusion begged me. "Fuck you edward you want me to stop? Come back" i said out loud stomping harder on the gas. I was going 105mph now. I lit up a joint i had in my pocket. Smoken as i drove. Fuck ya!

Thats when i heard the syrens behind me. I knew it wasnt charlie couse he was fishing with billy.I stuck my hand out the broken window flipping the cop the bird. "Bella stop this Now!" Edwards voice told me. "Ok" I said with an evil grin. Slowly pressing the brake. When me and the cop came to a stop he got out of his vehicle gun raised, He dint know who i was yet he just knew what i was driveing was a stolen car. "Put your hands on the steering wheel!" he commanded. Fuck him! I thought the door and climbing out of the '07 mercedes. I walked to the trunk of the car, blunt still in hand. When the cop nick saw who i was he put the gun away. "Godd choice" i sneered cockily "wouldnt want to hurt the chiefs doughter. Would ya nick?" takeing a strong hit and feeling my head spin with my high. "Isabella your under arrest for grand theft auto, and possesion of a controlled substance. Do you understand miss,swan?" He asked just as another cop car pulled up. I shrugged smileing bored. Still leaning against the trunk of my stolen car. "Got a roach clip?" I asked nick. Raising my almost finished blunt. He grabbed it throwing it across the road. Oh hell no! Nobody touches my shit! My knee came up getting him in the groin. When he fell to his knee's I kicked him in the face breaking his nose. As he lay on the road bleeding the other cop i noticed to be jared, came up cuffing me and throwing me into his squad car. Reading me my rights. I just laughed at him saying "Go fuck yourself" I heard jared talking to nick. "You ok man?" jared asked him helping him up. "Hell no she broke my damn nose" Nick said through the blood. As jared called for an ambulance. "Shouldnt have touched my stash huh asshole" I shouted. Jared came up to his car opening the back door He shook his head as i smiled with glee. "Isabella we cant let you off this time. Im sorry what were you thinking?" he said misserably he hatedthis he had known me since i was born. I looked at him then at nick and back "Hows his ball sack?" I asked laughing. Jared said notheing just shutting the door sighing. "Cheif swan wont be happy."

_**edwards pov:**_

I sat in the liveing room with my family.I was in a fairly good mood. We had been discussing weather or not to leave denali and return to forks. They had known i wanted to. So we had agreed we were going back next week.

"Hows bella?" I asked alice. She looked exctatic it was the first time I let her look into bella's future since we had left. She zoned out smileing like me. But our smiles quickley fell at what we saw.

_bella was leaning against a car i had never seen before_

_smokeing what looked to be pot a cop was reading her _

_her rights she asked him for a roach clip as the roach _

_slightly burned her fingers. He took it and threw it_

_She looked pist. She then kicked him in the groin_

_as he fell she kneed him in the face breaking his nose. _

_another cop came up cuffing her. "Isabella swan you are under _

_arrest for grand theft auto, drug possesion and assaulting a_

_police officer" he said to her. She had a smile the hole time._

_-end of vision-_

Alice and i gasped. "What?!" the rest of the family asked. Alice explained her vision while i sat in shock. "That cant be bella she wouldnt hurt a fly. And she is to smart for drugs" esme said. Carlisle nodded in agreement. "It was her im sure" I said. My bella was destroying herself. She had just commited two felonys. She was looking at hard time. No worry we would take care of that. But what about her she needed our help. "Bad ass bella? Cool!" Emmet said with a grin. We all glared at him. Rose and esme both smacking him on the back of the head. "We have to go NOW!" i said. We all got up and started running.

_**bellas pov:**_

The cops put me in my cell as i screamed profanitys the hole way. Charlie walked in looking at me disapointed. Normally that would be my weak point. But not any more i just dint give a shit. "Bella" He said lookeing at me. "I dont have the money to get you out of this one, your looking at prison time for this" He said. I just smiled saying "So" he looked angry. "Isabella if you want to screw up your life fine be my guest, But im not helping you anymore" I llooked at him in mock pitty "Aww you wont help your own daughter" i asked laughing at him. He shook his head "Your no daugheter of mine" he said shakeing his head. Owch! That stung oh well he wanted to play that way. "Why dont you just go to the hospital suck nicks fucking balls" i said laughing. He looked pist. "Enjoy prison isabella itll take a millionare and a mericle to get you out of this one" He said walkeing out the door. "No!" I yelled. "Ill just fuck one of your deputys again" I said laughing. I knew he heard me.

About half an hour later another cop came in kirk. "hey kirky" i said with a smile. He ignored me. So i took my shirt and bra off exposeing my bare pirky tits. "Kinda cold in here huh kirk?" I asked seductivily. "Bella put your shirt on, Im not rick im not getting fired for fucken you" He said but he kept his eyes down. Oh ya? i thought I pulled my pants and underware down. "You know you want it baby" I said sticking a finger in my wetness. and bringing it to my mouth. That got his attention. He started walking to my cell dazed. Just as jarred walked in. "Kirk!" He yelled kirk snapped out of it stepping back. Jarred looked at me sternly. "Isabella put your clothes back on you a have a visiter" I looked at him with a shy like smile. "Hmm" I said thinking "Nah mabe ill fuck them to bale me out. Enless you wanna fuck this nice tight wet pussy. Ask ricky its nice" I said smileing jarred growled walking out " Suit yourself" He said. I just smiled yellen. "You ever wonder what its like to fuck a prisoner. Here i am baby i been bad" Kirk looked at me like he wanted it badly. But jarred came in with my visiter. My mouth dropped what the fuck was carlisle doing here."What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled at him

_**edwards pov:**_

As we hit washinton running in the woods to our old house wich still held everything. Me and carlisle decided to Go help bella while the family got the house ready for my bella. We took carlisles car. Bella may be more comfortable in it. As we reached the police station and walked to the door charlie burst out of it. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He growled. Carlisle explained we had heard about bella and came to bale her out if that was ok. "Ha, good luck with her im done" Charlie said. I saw his recent encounter with bella wow she told her dad to suck his deputys testicalls that was sick. I was angry when i saw he told her she wasnt his daughter anymore. And the momentary hurt in her eyes. "Im sure we can handle her" I snarled. He smiled at me. "Boy my best advice to you is to run. Its not bella anymore" He said and walked away. As we went to the desk and carlisle asked about bella and sighned some papers. I watched my bella through the deputys eyes in the back 'kirk' She had no shirt on. what the hell was she doing? She was not gonna be acting like this again. "Kinda cold in here huh kirk?" she said rubbing her pirky nipples. Why the hell was this turning me on. He told her he wasnt getting fired like rick for fucking her. My bella wasnt a virgin anymore?! Thats ok i will deal with anything she throws my way i will not leave her again. She was beginning to succeed in sudduceing him pulling her pants down. I stopped watching otherwise i was going to end up going back there and fucking her myself. "Son jared is getting her" Carlisle said. I nodded as jarred came back out looking embarresed. "Um dr,cullen i dont think you want to see her" He said. "why?" carlisle asked. Jared explained how bella was in the nude refuseing to listen. "You ever wonder what its like to fuck a prisoner. Here i am baby i been bad" Bella yelled. Jarred shook his head lifting his arm as an example. Carlisles mouth had dropped. He looked at me and saw the lust in my eyes and my slight boner pressing against my pants. "Mabe i should do this" He said i nodded. Jarred led carlisle to bella as i clicked into carlisles mind. When he saw my naked bella there was a light lust in his mind. Bella looked shocked but quickley composed it into a mask of hate. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" she yelled at him. _wow this ones gonna need a firm hand edward_

carlisle thought to me. I nodded to myself.

_**bellas pov:**_

Carlisle walked into my cell kirk letting him in. "Behave bella" Kirk said. I flipped him off "Lick my clit kirky" i sneered with a smile. Carlisle bent over handing me my clothes. "Get dressed isabella" carlisle said to me. "Fuck you" I said. "Now" carlisle said firmly trying to hand me my clothes once again. I drew my hand back and went to slap him across the face, He cought my hand mid swing. The next thing i knew i saw edward walking up to my cell. "You!" i sneered at him. He came in my cell with kirk. I took my clothes quickley putting them on. I wasnt about to fight naked. When i was dressed igot up off from the cot kirk was standing there. He grabbed my arm to help me up. I punched him in the face sending him crashing to the floor. Carlisle helped him up slipping him a few hundred doller bills. Ha they thought i was bad. Edward grabbed me around the waist i was kicking out trying to hit kirk. "Dont fucking touch me you stupid ass punk!" I screamed. Edwards hold was gentle yet firm. "Bella, Bella" he tryed sootheing me. "Dont fucken talk to me you pathetic vamp...." I was cut off when edwards hand went to my mouth carlisles eyes wide. Kirk just shook it off rubbing his face. "Good luck with her" Kirk told carlisle as he walked out. Carlisle looked at edward and nodded. Edward picked me up. I was screaming carlisle looked around makeing sure the coast was clear. Then fished in his pocket pulling out a hankey. I tryed biteing edwards granit skin. Carlisle walked up to us raising the hanky to my mouth an nose "Im sorry bella"carlisle said soothingly. "Eat dick asshole!" I yelled as the hanky made contact with one breath i blacked out.

_**edwards pov:**_

Jeeze she just tryed to smack carlisle. ok Time to intervine Jerred walked me to her cell she looked up at me pist "You!" she sneered as the one named kirk walked into the cell with me. She took her clothes putting them on. God she was beautifull naked ok focus edward cullen, I thought just as bella went to stand now fully dressed. She bumped into kirk and stumbled he grabbed her arm so she wouldnt fall. Instead of thanking him she drew her fist back and punched him. What the hell. Who is this violent girl and where is my bella. Carlisle went to him helping him up and slipping a few hundred in his hand to keep his mouth shut. We had just paid $150,000 just to bail her out. I ran up to her grabbing her around the waist so she didnt swing at the cop again. We only had so much moneyin our pockets and only so many injuries could go un-noticed. She kicked her feet trying to get kirk and carlisle."Dont fucking touch me you stupid ass punk!" She screamed. I dint know who she was talking to me or kirk but i tryed to sooth her. she was goingto hurt herself. She glared between me and carlisle. "Dont fucking talk to me you pathetic vamp..." _EDWARD! _carlisle yelled in thought. In the same second i put my hand over her mouth keeping her from exposeing us. Bella expose us?! Glad we came back when we did.

With her knoladge she was a definite danger to us. If the volturi found out about this they would kill her. Kirk shook it off apparently used to bella talking nonsence. Thank god. And he walked out. Carlisle after maken sure nobody could see came and put a medicated scarf over bellas face to put her asleep. I dint like it but We had no choice. "Im sorry bella" Carlisle said nsync with my thoghts. "Eat dick asshole!" She yelled before she passed out. I felt horrible. _dont worry son lets just get her home _Carlisle thought. I nodded and we walked out followed by the deputys thoughts. _about time she got a taste of her own medicine _kirk _should we do something is she hurt? well she has to learn _jerred.

I layed bella in the back of the car and got in we sped off. When we reached the house i carried bella upstairs. "What happend?" esme asked carlisle. "I had to suddate her" he replied. "served her right" rose thought. "Damn i wanted to meet viciose bella" emmett said. When i layed bella on my couch i ran back down stairs. "Its not funny emmett she tryed to expose us" I sneered at him. "What?!" The family yelled. "You know what we must do" rose said. "I wont touch bella" I said to her angrily. "Then i will!" She said and started towards the stairs. Emmett grabbed her before i could. "Nobody will be killing bella!" Carlilse said sternley. "She could expose us" Jasper said quitley. "No we just have to take precoutions" esme said. I looked at alice she looked as if she would cry. "You cant keep her locked up edward you know thats not right" she wisperd. "What the hell do you want us to do alice?" I asked "We cant leave again not without killing her" (shudder) " and i wont do that but we cant let her run around telling peaple, do you want the volturi involved?" "What if she already told someone? stupid bitch has a big mouth" Rose hissed as bella walked down the stairs. She picked a vase up and threw it at rose. It shatterd against the back of her head.

Rose turned into a crouch towards bella. Carlisle,esme and emmett grabbed her while jasper tryed to calm her. "Hahahaha stupid blond slut" we all looked at bella stunned she was sitting on the botton stair holding her sides with laughter. "Bella!" i said sternly. She stopped laughing and glared at me. "Go play hide an go fuck yourself" she said. Damn this girl had balls.

_**bellas pov:**_

Edward was talking to me like he was in charge haha i dont think so. "Go play hide an go fuck yourself" I spit at him makeing the family gasp. I stood up and went to walk to the door. Esme was in front of it stopping me. "Move esme!"I demanded. She shook her head looking sad. "Im sorry isabella i cant let you leave". "Excuse me?!" I said getting in her face. Carlisle, emmett,jasper and edward were sorounding us. Alice took rosalie to hunt and talk. "Im sorry" Esme said again. I swung my hand back and smacked her across the face. Carlisle looked furiese as he ran to his wife. Emmett and jasper grabbed me. "Let me go you fucking fags!" i screamed. "Nice mouth" Emmett smirked. "Go to hell you filthy bloodsucking leaches!" I screamed. "Let me go or ill tell the world your fucking secret." Carlisle went to grab me but edward stood in front of me. "No!" edward snarled at him. Carlisle huffed. "Take her to sit" edward orderd em and jaz. They did as told me screaming the hole way.

"Hey emm, jaz" i said seductively. They looked at me. "If you let me go ill give you both a b.j" before they could respond edward was taken me back to carlisle esme was gone. "Your right" He told carlisle. What the hell were they talking about. Carlisle nodded grabbing me from edward. "Im sorry bella but its for your own good" He said before walking away.

**ok so what ya think? Sorry for the cliffy. I need 3 reviews to wright another chapter ok. And some ideas about what carlisle should do to punish bella. A.) spank her. (B.) give her a shot to calm her. (C.) let esme woop her ass. or (D.) edward spanks her.**

**remember you choose this storys fate. Doomed to be forever a one-shot cliffy or turn out to be a long kick ass story? **


	3. chap2: sex goddess an escape artist

_**thank you for the reviews you love me you really really love me! lol ok well heres chapter 2.**_

_**thank you to: **_

_**Grace1122**_

_**Salli21**_

_**LoversTwilightFanFic83**_

_**Alicehalemarryann16**_

_

* * *

_

_**chapter#2- sex goddess and excape artists**_

_"im sorry bella its for your own good" He said before walking away_

_**-bellas pov:**_

"Where the fuck are you takeing me?!" I screamed as carlisle carried me up the stairs. He dint answer he just continued up. Entell we reached his office shutting me and him inside. He let go of me and i ran to the other end of the room. "Let me go!" i yelled. Carlisle just shook his head no. I screamed out in frustration. Fine he wanted to play that game lets play hardball baby. I went to his desk clearing it with my arm, sending his files his computer, his desk light everything to the floor breaking. "Think again!" i snarled. He just stood there. When would he realize that i wasnt giveing in i would get rid of them.

He walked up to me. "Stay the fuck away from me!" i said kicking my legs out at him. He dint listen. I went to the window planning to jump out. He cought me around the waist. "NNNoooo!" i screamed. "Ill fucking kill you ill burn your god damn house down!"

I then felt a needle go into my arm i tryed to fight him but it was no use. I felt myself automatically calm. I fell into his arms finnaly breaking. tears comeing down. "Wheres edward?" i cryed. "Him and the family left so i could talk to you." He replyed to me. Oh really? I was calm now and was looking mighty sexy in that white button down shirt with his black dr bag. I had a new plan to make myself feel better. "Isabella im sorry mabe you should lay down" Carlisle said soothingly. I nodded i dint feel tired but i was lusting him and if i could get him to a bed. Carlisle picked me up bridal style he dint think i could walk. He carried me to a room by his office laying me in a king size bed. "Where am i?" i asked him sweetly. He smiled rubbing my hair out of my face. "This is esme and i's room" he stated.

"When will they be back?" I asked inocently. He was still smileing not expecting a thing. Good i liked my men unexpectant. "In a few hours" He said sweetley. "Ill let you rest" he said an then turned around to leave. I quickley removed my shirt. "Carlisle stay with me please" i asked. He turned around eyes popping when he saw my bare chest. "I..I.." he stutterd. "Please i dont want to be alone" I stated softley lookeing down playing shy. I was anything but.

"Isabella.." he started to object. No! he wld not deny me! I looked at him with the full force of my eyes. Wait i shld stop! But i couldnt. When our eyes met i felt wierd my eyes became fuzzy and he could not turn his gaze away. "Come here" i demanded. I had no controll over what i was doing. I wanted to stop as much as they had hurt me i couldnt hurt them not like this sleeping with esme's mate and my ex-boyfriends father-in-law. He came over to me. STOP! my head screamed but my body would not, could not comply. Carlisle sat beside me our gaze still burning into eachother carlisles eyes were glazed over he had no clue he was about to distroy his wife by sleeping with what was sopposed to be another daughter.

I took his hands placeing them on my bear breasts. A slight moan escaped his lips. It made me shiver my body wanted more. But my mind was crying inside. I pulled his shirt off Wow. His abbs were amazeing. "Wanna be my dr carlisle?" What the fuck did i just say?! He just nodded never breaking eye contact. I pulled my pants down revealing myself to him. STOP this! my mind shouted. My body had taken over and i was a prisoner in my mind. As much as i wasa bad girl now i would never do this to esme or any of the cullens...well mabe rosalie.

I felt myself lieing on the bed. My body comunicateing with its eyes. Carlisle saw what my body wanted. He rubbed his hand from the crook of my neck tell he reached the top of my pubic bone. My body nodded. NO NO NO DAMN IT! i cant do this to carlisle and esme. He slowley slid his middle finger into my wet core omg it felt so good. He then added another. I couldnt help the moan that escaped my mouth. I sat slightly beginning to undo carlisles pants. When the door busted open. SHIT!

_**edwards pov:**_

I couldnt stand being there hearing my love scream for my father to stop. I couldnt see her hurt but i felt i was betraying her. Esme saw my distrought expression and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Its ok son he is only trying to help" She soothed. We were in my medow. emmett was slow chasen a rabit around laughin like a child. Rosalie was sitting against a tree looking at her nails. God what a self rituose little bitch. Jasper and alice were sitting together holding eachother. "Are you ok?" i asked esme. She nodded _its all our falt what have we done_ she thought. _I want my bella back _alice thought.

-_vision-_

_carlisle was turned towards his bedroom door getting ready to_

_let bella sleep in his bed she quickley took her shirt off._

_"Carlisle stay with me please" he asked seductively. He turned_

_around his eyes popping a bit. focusing on her bare chest. I growled._

_"i...i" he stuterd. Bella lifted her head her eyes were vibrateing what_

_the hell?! Then an invisible mist conected from her eyes to carlisles_

_he froze. "Come here!" She said in a demanding voice. Her face _

_ went to her sitting on the bed . She placed_

_his hands on her bare breasts. He moaned (growl) Her body shiverd_

_at his reaction. She has ripped his shirt from him. "Wanna be_

_my dr carlisle?" she asked seductively. He nodded...._

I stopped watching walking over to a tree ripping it out and throwing it. Then raceing back to my house my family on my trail. _he's going to have sex with her if we dont hurry_

alice thought. _what the fuck is going on? _emmett thought. While running alice explained her vision esme gasped. _how could she _esme thought upset. _what a slut _rose thought. _hey mabe she'll want me _emmett thought then blocked his thoughts as i gave him a glare. As we reached the house we began to the door. _HOLY SHIT! LUST ALERT! _jasper screamed in his head. "Edward somethings wrong its not bella she is not herself" alice wisperd. What was she saying? Rosalie busted in the door. What we saw mad us all gasp. Bella was naked with carlisle leaning on top of her. Her hands beginning to undo his pants. Esme and emmett grabbed calisle wisking him from the room. Bella looked at us, alice was right it wasnt my bella. Even the one with an attitude her eyes were a melted silver color and they swam. She darted from me to jasper. Ignoreing the girls. She stood starting towards jasper. "No!" alice screamed slapping bella across the face. Not hard just enough to get her attention. Bellas silver eyes focused on alice. Her face turned up in an evil grin. She took alice by the throught and threw her across the the fuck?! rose,alice and jaspers thoughts were insync with mine. We all looked at bella she gasped jasper was helping alice up. An alice shaped indent now in the wall. Bellas eyes were brown again. She looked at alice "Sorry" she said before blacking out. i cought her naked body before it hit the ground.

* * *

_**sorry for the short chap more ideas please.... reviews are like bellas blood to edward. they sing to me**_


	4. Chap3: another fight

**chapter 3: what the fuck happend**

**a/n-thank you so much to my co-author who without her I couldn't go on**

CHAPTER 3: What the fuck happened?

EPOV

I grabbed Bella's clothes and carried her into my room. After I dressed her, I lay her down on my bed and left, locking the door behind me.

The rest of my family was gathered around Carlisle. They had brought him in and sat him on the couch, reclad in his shirt. As I got closer, I could tell there was something off about him. He had no facial expression at all. There were no emotions on his face, and his eyes were flat and unfocused.

The rest of the family sat around him in silence. Esme wouldn't even look at him. They all looked to me as I entered the room. None of them seemed to know what to do.

I knelt down in front of Carlisle and took his hand. He looked at me, but I could tell he didn't really see me. He was lost in his mind.

"Carlisle, You need to snap out of it. We need you to tell us what happened here. CARLISLE! Listen to me! We need you to come back. Esme is wating for you to come back." I coaxed. At the mention of Esme, the fog in his eyes began to slowly fade. He blinked and shook his head. I sighed in relief as he looked back up at me with his clear topaz eyes.

"Why does everyone look so depressed? Is it Bella, it she-" Carlisle cut himself off with a gasp. "I have to get to her! I must reasure her that it wasn't her fault!" Carlisle stood, intent on finding her. We held him back.

"What do you mean, it wasn't her fault?" I asked gently.

"That's hard to swallow!" Rose sneered. "From what we saw, she was the one that instigated all of this!"

"I don't understand it myself. The shot I gave her should have made her quite drowzy, but the only reaction she seemed to have was that she was calm. It seemed to me that she was more lustful than anything else. I suggested she go lie down, and she docilely agreed." He paused, as if trying to remember. "She asked me to stay and when I turned back around, she had removed her blouse. I had fully intended to redress her and leave, but she caught my gaze. After that, nothing makes sense. She made a demand of me, and I was compelled to follow. It was as if her body had taken controll. If I had been a less observant man, I would have sworn she was at fault here."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked gently.

"Her body language said she was perfectly willing for whatever I was to give her," He paused. "but her eyes…"

"What about her eyes?" I urged.

"With every move ther body made, her eyes became more and more frantic. It was as if her body had taken controll, like she was locked inside her own mind. A spectator. No longer in controll. I felt the same way. I was constantly fighting with myself. My mind knew this was wrong, that she was unwilling and I was faithful to my wife, but my body was not listening to me. The moment she caught my eyes with that silver gaze, I was done for. Nothing I thought or wanted mattered. Those eyes were my master, a ruling entity, impossible to deny." He looked around at us with tortured eyes.

"The worst part was, she was just as unwilling as I was, yet I couldn't stop. She couldn't stop. She looked at me with those eyes that pleaded with me to stop, and I couldn't do a thing." His voice broke as he sank back down onto the couch, head in hands.

"Don't deserve forgiveness for what I have done to her, to all of you, but that is all I can think to say. Forgive me. I believe I am in need of a hunt," He said, Standing. "I will go now." Carlisle slowly walked out of the house and across the yard. His shoulders were slumped like a broken mans. I looked to esme.

"You should go after him. He needs-" I was interupted by a scream from upstairs. It was loud and high pitched enough to seriously damage our very sensitive ears. We all covered our ears and tried to block out the sound. When it ended, we all cautiously removed our hands.

"That girl has one hell of a set of pipes on her." Emmett said. Noone had the energy to slap him upside the head for the comment.

"I will handle her alone. I won't feel safe with anyone else around her until that shot wears off." I said and raced up the stairs.

I slowly entered my room, thinking it would be trashed, but I was surprised. Bella was curled under the blankets of the bed with her face pressed into a pillow. I watched her for a moment before I realized she wasn't breathing. I rushed over and ripped the pillow from her hands.

"No! Just let me die! I don't deserve to live after what I've done!" She wailed.

"You will not kill yourself in my house! There are other ways of dealing with the consequences of your actions."I said.

"But I forced him!" She sobbed. "How could I do it? I knew it would kill Esme! I told myself to stop, but I couldn't! I tried so HARD!"

"Then why didn't you stop? I want you to tell me in your words what happened." I demanded.

She sobbed a minute before starting her story. "H-he took me to his office and I wanted out. I swept all of the stuff from his desk. He grabbed me and shot me up with something. I wasn't angry anymore. I was numb. At least, until I looked up at him. After that, the only thing I could think about was the lust. He suggested I go lay down, and all I could think about was getting him to a bed, so I agreed. He set me down on the bed and was going to leave, I didn't think, I just stripped of my shirt and asked him to stay. I pinned him with my eyes and he seemed to just heel after that, but then I thought about what I was doing. I thought about Esme and how I couldn't do this to her, to them, they had done nothing to me. I tried to stop, to stop myself and to stop him, but my body wouldn't listen. No matter how I screamed and raged and pleaded on the inside, nothing I did affected what my body was doing. But I never stopped fighting. The whole time, I never stopped screaming at myself to stop. I was so thankful when you interrupted, but at the same time, it felt like my body had pushed me into a back corner of my mind, like I was just some nuicance, in the way."She stopped to wipe the tears from her face. "I don't remember anything after Alice slapped me. It's just blank. Will you tell Carlisle I'm sorry? I don't think I can face him after this." She buried her face in the pillows and sobbed. I gave in to the urge to comfort her. I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"HEY! I don't need your fucking pity! Just because I'm fucked up in the head doesn't mean jack shit! You keep the fuck away from me, god dammit!" She yelled, throwing my arms from her and rising from the bed. "You think that just because I cried on your shoulder that I can forgive you for what you did to me! Go FUCK yourself, Sparkle Boy!" She stormed from the room.

I was shocked at her reaction. If I wasn't so scared of a repeat of what happened to Carlisle, I would keep her drugged all the time. I mentaly slapped myself. I would never take away her choice again. The way she was now was a result of my actions. I would never hurt her that way again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen.

"You little bitch!" I heard Rose yell from downstairs.

"Come and get it you marble cunt!" Bella retorted.

Here we go again…

A/N 

**thank u again now r+r if you want us to continue**


	5. Chap4: pretty little liar

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen.

"You little bitch!" I heard Rose yell from downstairs.

"Come and get it you marble cunt!" Bella retorted.

Here we go again…

**Chapter#4: Pretty little liar **

**Bella's pov:**

He had done pist me off once again. Fuck him I dint need him I dint need anybody. I was a bad ass and that was the way I was staying. I had left the room after telling Edward off surprisingly he did not follow me. OK well im hungry. I thought so I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Rosalie the big blond bitch was sitting there with Emmett. I walked to the refrigerator shaking my ass the hole way watching Emmett out of the corner of my eye as he checked me out. Oh ya I was so fucking that. I turned around after getting a Swiss cake out of the freezer that's the best way to have them. I jumped on the counter sitting by Emmett. He couldn't stop starring at me. Rosalie looked up noticing the close proximity and growled. I ignored her and looked to Emmett "Baby u wanna take this upstairs I guarantee I'm better then the loose blond goose you got sitting there" I whispered seductively. Rosalie looked ready to spit bullets. "Slut" she whispered. Trying to keep her cool. Oh no that just wouldn't do I want to fight!

I picked up the flower vase on the counter filled with blue dyed water and marbles for decoration. And I threw it at her head soaking her blond hair with the blue dye. "You little bitch!" Rosalie yelled standing up blue water dripping from her. I turned my back pulled my pants down exposing my black thong and my fine ass. "Come and get it you marble cunt!" I snapped smacking my ass at her.

She growled and went to jump at me I jumped turning around and giving her the finger as Emmett grabbed her. And everyone else filed in the room. I reached in my pocket grabbing one of those flashing light balls that I had stole from my dad. The police used to it temporarily blind people and with vampires extra sight I was sure it would do it for more then a couple minutes. Before they knew what happened I slipped my sunglasses on and threw the ball to the floor where it started blinking. All the cullens screamed in agony and fell to the floor clutching there face from the bright light. And I walked right out the back door with rosalies keys to her m3 ya I wanted to piss her off as much as possible.

**Edwards pov:**

I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. The hole family following from the living room. When we reached the kitchen Bella was flipping Rosalie off. We all looked to Rosalie as Alice has a vision.

_Vision_

_Bella slipped a pair of sunglasses on as everyone tried to calm Rosalie down. She then threw a blind ball like the cops have at the floor. Its blinking causing us all to go temporarily blind. When it wore off I looked at the clock, it had been an hour since Bella had blinded us with the light ball. And we were so panicked we dint notice Bella leaving. Shit!_

_end of vision_

I looked up at Bella the same time Alice did. But it was to late Bella had the sun glasses on and was already throwing the ball. "Noooo!" me and Alice yelled jumping towards Bella. The light hit us and we dropped along with the rest of the family. Luckily me and Alice covered our eyes so we dint get blinded completely but who knew how long these things went off. I heard Bella running and then a car starting and speeding off. I felt around for the ball. Finding it I felt my way to the back door and threw it with all my streangh into the forest. I opened my eyes. Things were blurry but I could see. I looked around at my family. They all had there hands covering their eyes. "Its OK you guys can move your hands its gone" I said. Everyone removed their hands and looked around blinking their eyes trying to get there sight back. As soon as they did everyone ran to their mates Except Rosalie and Emmett who looked pist at each other.

A few seconds past and everyone was still being all lovey dovey. I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me "Um...We have a problem!" I stated and told them about Bella taking off and what had just happened. "Can we kill her now?" Rosalie asked as I finished explaining. I growled at her. And others glared except jasper who I knew by his thoughts to agree with Rosalie. But he never liked Bella.

"Edward, you, me , jasper and Emmett are going to go find her." Carlisle said. I nodded. Jasper looked like he rather jump into a fire and Emmett smirked thinking of bad ass Bella and her ass in a black thong. So that's what happened to piss rose off! What are we gonna do with her? I thought as we ran to the other cars.

**Bella's pov:**

I had to laugh as I took off. I had really pist Rosalie off. And it was funny watching them all flop on the ground like fishes. But Edward and Alice covered their eyes so I dint know if it affected him. So I had to get somewhere they couldn't get me. An idea hit me as I drove. I was going to la push. I would stay here for a while all I had to do was convince the wolfs that the cullens were trying to kill me. Hmm but im unscathed. I thought about it as I drove. Just as I was driving the cliffs where me an Jacob had seen SAM and the gang cliff dive an idea hit me. I drove the car at at least 50 mph into the stone wall. The airbag hit me and my head hit the seat then the window I heard the sickening crack and smelled the russet smell of my blood. I also had a sharp pain in my wrist I was sure it was broken. Oh well ill smoke some pot with Paul later and I would be fine. I put the car in reverse surprised that it still ran and hopped out letting the car go over the cliff and into the deep ocean never to be seen again.

Chuckled to myself and composed my face into a mask of hurt and terror as I walked the half mile to Sam house. As I got to Sam's I walked to the door my ankle slightly throbbing. But I dint care I had a plan. I walked to the house. Making myself look even more tired which wasn't to hard being I had just walked another mile. And I dint need to look hurt being I had a broken wrist a cut forehead which was bleeding down my face and soaking my shirt. (I dint get sick as bad anymore at the smell) But I made myself look weaker anyhow. I knocked weakly on the door just enough so they could hear. "Help!" I cried silently. But I knew a werewolf would hear. Just then the door opened and there stood Sam. "Bella what happened?" He asked rushing to be. "The C...C..Cullen's...T...Tried...To kill...me" I closed my eyes and fell limp in his arms but not before seeing the look of horror on his face.

I smiled on the inside being sure not to move on the outside as Sam carried me into the house and layed me on his sofa. Then told Emily to take care of my wounds while he gathered the pack for a meeting. "What happened!" Emily asked panicked I guess seeing me. Sam growled then stated "The Cullen's!"

**Jake's pov:**

I was sitting in my garage working on the rabbit. It had been months since I had seen Bella and I couldn't get her off my mind I knew I had told her I dint want to see her again with the ay she was acting but I really missed her. And then when Sam came and told us the other day that The cullens were back. I flipped out. I had fazed and just turned back today. I dint know if Bella was safe all I knew was Charlie had told my dad that the Cullen's had bailed Bella out of jail and taken her home with them.

"Jake!" someone yelled in a panicked voice. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I noticed my dads voice. Then I heard a howl. I quickly transformed and ran towards my house nodding at my dad that I had heard. Then I began running to Sam as he told us what happened. Pictures of Bella so Broken. "_what the ell happened Sam?" _I asked in my head. His answer had me running faster and the others gasping in shock. "_The cullens"_

**Bella's pov: **

I heard Sam howling which I knew to be calling the pack. I slightly opened my eyes. "Oh Bella your awake" Emily said softly wiping the blood off my head. Oh I was gonna play this good. I jumped up into a sitting position looking around in mock terror. "Wh..Where am..i...i?" I asked. "Your at mine and Sams house Bella. Please lay back down!" She said trying to get me to lay down. But I wouldn't I would have my piece first. "They tried to kill me!" I fake sobbed into my hands. I was getting good at acting and I was very good at lieing. "Who honey?" Emily asked rubbing my back soothingly. "The Cullen's" I stated and started sobbing loader as the pack walked in.

Before I knew it I was being pulled into a bone crushing hug "Oh Bella I am so sorry! Are you OK? I swear we will find them! You look like shit!" It was Jake I was about to yell at him for him telling me I looked like shit but I needed to play this game and play it good. I looked at him with a sad and scared face. "Don't let them hurt me!" I cried to him then wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me in as the phone rang. And Sam picked it up. "Hello?" Sam answered. "Meet me at the treaty line!" he snapped. "YES WE FUCKING HAVE HER AND YOU SURE AS HELL ARE NOT GETTING HER BACK!" he yelled then slammed the phone down. "Lets go guys the leaches want to meet!" Sam said looking angry. "Seth stay here with Emily and take care of Bella, do not let anyone take her!" he said then him and the pack walked out the door. I had to laugh on the inside there was no way that the pack would let the cullens have me.

But then again what if the pack found out the truth? OK this wasn't safe I had to get out of here.

**Carlisles Pov:**

I had to admit Bella was very clever. I saw Edward nod in agreement. We were now searching for her. Rosalie was pist when Emmett called her and told her Bella had taken her M3. We had been following the car but we had lost it. "Where do you think she could be?" I asked Edward. Edward thought about it for a second. Then shook his head disappointed. "OK" Edward spoke up "Lets split up, Emmett, jasper go to Angela Weber. Ill check port Angelaand Carlisle you check around forks and lla push. Edward stated. We all nodded I knew I wasn't aloud in la push but I could always call the pack leader and have him and the pack look. After we separated I went looking around forks not finding a fresh sent of her anywhere. I had been looking for a good hour when I gave up and decided to call Sam. ~_ring ring~ _"Hello" Sam answered. "Sam this is Carlisle Cullen..." I was cut off by a growl "Meet me at the treaty line!" he snapped. "I was calling to see if you could help us find Bella but from the sound of it you either know where she is or you have her there" I stated the obvious. "YES WE FUCKING HAVE HER AND YOU SURE AS HELL ARE NOT GETTING HER BACK!" he yelled then hung up. OK what was that all about? I dint know all I knew was we had to get Bella back and in order to do that we had to go through the pack. So I called up the boys and told them to meet me at the treaty line I had found Bella. This Is going to be a long day. I thought to myself as I ran to the line being Edward had the car.

**Well what did you think I think I finally got my writing mojo back yay for me hehe! Anyhow read and review I have to have 35 reviews total to write the next chapter I already have 27 so I need 7 reviews. Thank you. Reviews are like water- I need them to survive**


	6. Chap5: Fight and Flight

**Chapter#5: Fight and Flight**

**Bella's pov:**

I knew I had to get out of here. I just had to figure out how. "Emily, my wrist really hurts I need a Dr. but im afraid the leave the rez to go to the hospital." I said shyly. Emily looked at me, contemplating what to do. "I could got get our medicine man" she said softly. I looked at her. This would be perfect. "Could you?" I asked sweetly. She nodded "Seth!" She yelled. He came running into the room."Ya Emily?" he asked. She looked between me and Seth then spoke. "Seth can you keep a eye on Bella? I'm just running into town I shouldn't be to long." Seth nodded. "Bella will you feel safe enough with Seth?" Emily asked. I looked at Seth already knowing my answer. I nodded. This would be a piece of cake. "OK" Emily said kissing my head and looking at Seth. "You watch her good" she demanded and was gone. I waited a few minutes after she had left and looked Seth in the eye.

Feeling the silver mist connect our eyes. "Now you are gonna help me get out of here!" I demanded. Seth nodded his head "Yes mam" he replied. "Good lets go" I said Standing up. I knew that Sams car was outside with the keys in it, and that would be my escape. The Cullen's nor the werewolf's could follow a sent once it was masked by a vehicle. This was perfect!

**Carlisle's pov:**

I had just called Edward, Jasper and Emmett and told them Bella was on the rez. But something seemed to be wrong. That we were to meet the pack at the treaty line . I had a bad feeling so I was waiting at the forks gas station for the the family, even the girls were coming. Something wasn't right. But we had a duty ti protect Bella. Rosalie wasn't to thrilled with this idea and Alice dint like it because she couldn't see the wolfs.

With that thought everybody pulled in. We were ready to go meet our fate. With a nod we all took off towards the treaty line.

**Sam's pov:**

I couldn't believe it. Bella looked so broken. I had to find out which one had attacked Bella before we attacked them. Of course some of us dint care. They just wanted to kill them all. They thought we would be helping the world ridding it of seven leaches.

As angry as I was I knew as the leader of the pack and tribe I had to give them a chance to explain, to give up the guilty party. After all they had never betrayed us before. "_Sam lets just get rid of them, Bella said what happened!" _ Jake thought angrily at me. "_Jake calm" _I thought back as we were getting right up to the treaty line where all of the Cullen's were waiting with dazed looks, like they were nervous but worried at the same time.

"Sam" Carlisle greeted. I noticed non of them took their eyes off of us for a second. The blond male was looking at us one by one. By the looks of it, expecting a fight. "_He can read emotions!"_ Jake thought at me. I nodded. "Sam can you go to your human form so we can talk?" Carlisle asked. "Don't_ do it!"_ Paul thought at me. "_Just kill them all!" _Leah thought. "_They hurt Bella you cant just let them stand there doing nothing!" _Jake thought. All of them were growling ad it was getting higher in volume. _"Stop Now!" _I thought to them all with the second voice of the alpha. The growling ceased as I looked to Carlisle and nodded. Then went running into the forest changing back to my human form.

**Bella's pov:**

We drove down the road towards la push beach to take the ferry around and into Seattle (**A/N: I don't really know where the ferry can go im just making this up as I go) **As we drove the car onto the ferry I took a look around making sure the coast was clear. It was, so as the boat began to leave dock I sat back and relaxed. Trying to think of what we would do once we got to Seattle. It was obvious we couldn't just get a hotel and stay there. Once the pack and the Cullen's realized we were gone there was likely to be a search party, And ill be damned if they get me and take me back with those blood sucking leaches. I looked over at Seth and he was starring strait ahead. Eyes blank, no emotion. Still under my power. "Seth I'm really sorry for dragging you into this but I cant go back with them" I then proceeded to explain what I felt and what had really happened. Hoping to god that he heard me. I was sure he did because for a brief second I could see a flicker of emotion in his eyes. He looked sad. And I began wanting to release him from my power. As that thought struck we hit the dock in Seattle. I drove the car off the ferry and started to drive down the road. I stopped at a gas station getting out and walking to the passenger side opening Seth's door and pulling him out by the arm. I looked him full in the eyes and released him from my power. He looked around then looked at me. "Bella why?" he asked. I could feel the traitor tears forming in my eyes. I looked at him begging him to understand!

"Just go home Seth! Theirs a pay phone in the gas station call the pack and have them pick you up." I stated starting to walk back to the drivers side. "Bella come back" he begged. I shook my head no. "I don't want to but I will make you if I have to" Seth said trying to sound brave after all whats one little human girl. And walking towards me . I had no choice. I had to use the other weapon I had stolen from charlie. As Seth came closer I reached in my pocket and pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Seth. He stopped abruptly. "Bella?" he said horror struck. "I'm sorry Seth but I wont go back!" I stated and with that I jumped in the car and drove off leaving Seth standing in shock.

**Carlisle's pov:**

Sam walked back to us in his human form, clothed in a pair of shorts. "Sam" I greeted again. The other wolfs started growling again. But once stern look from Sam that stopped. "Lets get to the point!" Sam demanded. "Which of you attacked Bella?" He asked. We all stared at him wide eyed like he was stupid. _Attacked Bella? _After the shock wore off everyone began talking at once. "Bella was attacked? Why dint I see this?" Alice said. "Lets get this over with!" Rosalie said. "Whats wrong with Bella?" Edward asked harshly. "SILENCE!" I commanded. Trying to get them to shut up before it did end in a fight.

"Sam, none of us attacked Bella" I stated. "She attacked us the little Bitch!" Rosalie sneered causing the russet wolf to start growling. "Its Jacob" Edward informed us at vampire speed. His face scrunching in pain from whatever image Jake was sending him mentally. "What Happened?" Edward asked. Looking like he wanted to fall to pieces right there. "Whats going on?" I asked. "Its Bella" Edward sobbed. "It looks like she has a busted head, a broken wrist and maybe a few cracked ribs"

All of us gasped except Jasper and Rosalie. "Sam non of us touched her!" Edward stated. The rest of us agreeing. The wolfs growled. "Where did she get the injury's then!" Jake snapped. He had just turned back to his human form in front of us. Esme turned her head. Rosalie and Alice were laughing I caught whispers of "small" and "doggie dick" I knew the wolfs couldn't hear it but I still gave them stern looks. They stopped talking but still hid there smiles. I went to talk but my dear son Emmett had to voice his curiosity. I always knew curiosity killed the cat or vampire in this case.

"Does it go in like a dogs?" Emmett asked turning his head trying to see the boys small member. Causing the clan including Esme to burst into full blown laughter. Emmett looking confused. Jacob going red in the face and his body trembling and the wolfs growl going up in pitch! Oh god I can only imagine the outcome of this. I had to calm this down before it turned into a blood bath. But when I turned my head to look at the pack...

**Hehe major cliffy and thank everyone for their wonderful reviews I would like to have 45 total reviews to do chapter 6. Well hope you liked it. Will Bella get away? Will the truth be fully reveled? Will the pack or the Cullen's get killed? Review to find out more. **

**Reviews make the Cullen's find Bella faster so r+r**


	7. Chap6: the search

_**Last time:**__** "Does it go in like a dogs?" Emmett asked turning his head trying to see the boys small member. Causing the clan including Esme to burst into full blown laughter. Emmett looking confused. Jacob going red in the face and his body trembling and the wolfs growl going up in pitch! Oh god I can only imagine the outcome of this. I had to calm this down before it turned into a blood bath. But when I turned my head to look at the pack...**_

_**Chapter#6: The search**_

_**Sams pov:**_

I didnt know if they were trying to piss Jake off or it was simply accident I couldn't really say anything the pack had done the same thing to him when he had first changed. Let's face it werewolves are supposed to be muscular in many places including that area. Jacob unfortunately got cursed in that department it took me weeks to calm the pack down and get them to stop thinking about it. I have a feeling now that it's going to get bad again now that it's been brought up.

While I was thinking about how I could stop the pack from teasing Jake for weeks again I suddenly heard a howl from Collin something was wrong cause shortly after I heard Brady. I shifted quickly catching the Cullens attention. "_What's wrong?" _I thought. "Bella! She took off! She took Seth with her!" Brady thought. Shit shit shit! I transformed into my human form ignoring the female Cullens stares and gasps as they looked down Jake quickly transformed and huffed in annoyance. Hey isn't my fault I was built. But I had more important things to worry about then Jacob being mad because my dick was a good 8 inches bigger than his.

"Bella's ran off again and she took Seth with her" I stated causing gasps, growls and curses coming from both sides. Every Cullen began to try to talk at once but I ignored it "we need to find out what is going on" I said " Carlisle you come with us" the patriarch began to step forward but was stopped by the blond male and the huge dark haired mail. "He goes nowhere without us" the blond stated. I growled. "Until I find out what fucking happened to Bella he comes with us him only if you don't like that then fuck off because I don't trust you leaches as it is and after what bell has told us your lucky your not dead!" I snarled I needed to get home find out what was going on I dint have time for this shit.

The blond began to protest but Carlisle stopped him. "Alright I will come if you promise no harm to me or my family." He said. I nodded in agreement. And motioned for him to follow us as we ran back to my home.

**Bella's pov: **

I wiped the tears from my blurry eyes as I tried to drive. "Damn it!" I hated showing any sign of weakness. I reached in my pocket feeling the wad of cash I had snatched from the blond bitch's car. I needed to get high now! I drove to this guy Jason's house I had met him through Paul he was a dealer with some great shit I would get some shit then be on my way to who knows where.

Is this what my life is coming to? I wondered to myself as I pulled into Jason's. I saw Jasons buddy Ice peak out the window. I shivered I dint like Ice his name was perfect he gave me the chills he was totally creepy. I stepped out of the car and went and knocked on the door. It wasn't a second later it was opened by none other than "Ice" "Hey Izzy!" Ice greeted me with his cocky grin. I swear someone needed to knock this prick down to size he acted like he was the king of the world, the most handsome guy in the world, any girls dream. Ha! He was about 5'9 and a good 250lbs mixed, black hair brown eyes with a beer belly and looked like he hadn't showered in weeks. Smelled like it to.

I struggled with the impulse to plug my nose. "Is Jason here?" I asked looking everywhere but at his stubbly face. "Sorry sweet thang but Jason went to score some rock" He said stepping closer to me running his filthy hand through my hair. Ugh! Make me barf. "Ok ill just come back later" I said still looking down. I tried stepping away but he wrapped his arm around me. " Come in Iz I aint going to bite" he said with a chuckle I could smell the cheap beer on his breath as he pulled me into the house I relaxed a little when I saw some of Jason's other buddies sitting on the couch token a joint. "Hey Amy, hey George" I smiled at them they were cool. "Sup" Amy choked around her latest hit.

I laughed getting more comfortable. "Sup wit you?! Besides getting high without me ho!" I joked. Amy raised her hands in mock surrender. "Yo G got da stuff I just came here to get some blow from Jay" she said then we started laughing. I plopped down beside her and she handed me the joint. I loved the sweet smell of pot. "What the fuck happened to you Bells?" George asked eyeing my injuries. "Got in a fight with some bitches" I lied then laughed it off. "Go Iz" Ice said patting me on the pack causing me to wince slightly at the pressure on my ribs. "Leave the girl alone Percy" George said. Amy and I chuckled as Ice gave him a dirty look he hated his real name.

Before Ice could snap off Jason walked in. "Yo Bella was up? Long time no see" Jason said then looked at me. "Dude you look like shit!" he stated. "How charming just what every girl wants to hear from a handsome guy like yourself" I joked. He shrugged. He never pried I think that's what I liked about him. He sat down placing a bag on the table and snatched the joint from my hand taken a long drag. I sat back beginning to relax as I not only began buzzing from the pot thick air but from the joint we were passing. The pain in my hand and head fading.

**Sam's pov: **

When we approached the house Collin and Brady were trying to sooth Emily. "What happened?" I asked. Emily sobbed "I'm so sorry Sam "Emily stated and explained what had happened. I think by the end I was more confused then I was to start with if that was even possible. Then after hearing Carlisle's story well I had to sit down. Looked like Bella wasn't so innocent anymore. I knew from pails thoughts that they had smoked marijuana every once in a while and she had given Qui a bj once. Which was bad enough but this is an all new level of bad? "What do we do now?" Jacob asked concern for Bella in his voice. In Jakes eyes Bella could do no wrong ya he had followed my orders not to hang out with her because of the previous incidents but I knew he still loved her. She was his best friend and he loved her. I looked up at Carlisle "can you get your clan to agree to a search team?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. "Sam we still love her. We don't blame her for the way she is acting." Carlisle said sadly.

I nodded letting it drop but Jacob growled. "Damn right being it's your fucking fault she became this way!" he snapped. "Jake!" I warned. "No Sam he deserves to hear this, you know I may not care for her this way but it sure as fucking hell is better than the way she was at first!" he yelled "Sam you of all people should remember that being you found her!" I looked down it was true I remembered how broken she was just like a corpse in my arms as I carried her outs the woods. I don't know what changed in her but I was kind of glad it did I mean ya Jake was right we dint like what she had become but it was definitely better then the empty shell of a human being she had been at first.

"Jacob I'm so sorry" Carlisle stated Jakes answering punch made a small crack in the vampire doctors face. "Jacob black stop it now!" I yelled in the alpha voice. "We don't have time for this if you want to find Bella!" Jacob nodded and backed away. Carlisle made no move to fight just covered his fingers in venom then rubbed it over the new fracture in his cheek. It healed instantly. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded and we went off pairing a vampire and werewolf together for each search team. That way neither side would take off with Bella. Jacob with Edward. Rosalie with Leah. Jasper with Embry. Emmett with Qui. And me with Carlisle. The rest stayed back and waited for more information or a phone call. Not 20 minutes after we separated my cell rang "Hello?" I answered quickly. "Sam its Seth" the voice answered I sighed in relief well there one problem solved. I got his location and hung up. "Were going to Seattle" I said running back to the house using Billy black's truck me and Carlisle began the drive.

**So? What did you think? I know it's been a while sorry I'm pregnant and trying to get ready for the baby who is due month after next. So hang in there with me please. R+R and let me know what u think and what u wld like to happen next. Later ~twilightmamaof3~**

**p.s check out the vampire book series house of night by p.c and Kristen cast its as good as twilight I'm actually naming the baby after the main character well later.**


End file.
